


Coffee

by amberrae



Series: 100 Super Junior Fic Challenge [5]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That waiter was totally checking you out, Donghae.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

### Coffee

It is a well-known fact that coffee is an acquired taste, much like oysters and caviar. It is also known that it keeps you awake and gives you the jitters. Donghae was all too aware about the consequences of drinking the rich liquid, but how could someone resist such an aromatic and smooth drink, especially when the person serving it was the object that filled your every thought and dream? They’d held a conversations before, just always reciting Donghae’s usual order of coffee – a double-shot caramel macchiato – in which the resident Barista would airily mumble ‘damn hipsters’ under his breath before taking his money.

Donghae had never been one to drink coffee until his friend Sungmin dragged him to the small coffee house in Gwangju, stating it was close to their apartment block and ‘their coffee was good’. After much persuasion, Donghae finally allowed himself to be dragged along for the afternoon. Upon arrival, the house was nothing special - composed of twelve or so tables and a small lounged area that smelt like cigarettes and allspice. However, it was comfortable enough to enjoy. Sungmin hastily lead his friend to a table at the back of the café, next to the window looking out over a small garden. Not long after, an attendant arrived to ask what they’d like to drink, in which Sungmin answered for the both of them – “a vanilla latte and a double-shot caramel macchiato, thank you”. Upon hearing such a complicated order, Donghae lifted his head up out of the extensive drinks menu to look up at the waiter, who looked quite amused at seeing the petite man order such a caffeinated drink. But, his amusement wasn’t all that took Donghae by surprise – it was the platinum blonde hair and gummy smile that caught his eye. The waiter gave a small laugh and walked off to make the order.

> “That waiter was totally checking you out, Donghae.”  
>  “Oh please, he’s hardly my type. You know I don’t like guys with dyed hair, Sungmin. That’s why I don’t like you, if you’d really like to know. I prefer my guys… natural? I think I’d put it that way.”  
>  “I’m not natural? I’m quite offended, Hae. Look, you’re my best friend in the entire world, and I’m kind of glad you don’t think of me in that way. Considering that would make it a little bit awkward whenever we sleep in the same bed.”  
>  “But that’s your fault – you’re the one with the tiny apartment. If you bought the one opposite mine, you could buy another bed for me to sleep in when I stay over. It wouldn’t hurt, you know.”  
>  “What, so you don’t like sleeping with me?”  
>  “I didn’t say that, Ming. I love sleeping with you. What I meant was…”

  
Their conversation was interrupted was someone clearing their throat rather loudly. Both men looked up from each other to the disruption that was their waiter. “Alright, who had the macchiato?” Sungmin raised his hand slightly and pointed to Donghae, before thanking the waitperson for their beverages. Donghae looked at his friend in disbelief before staring at the coffee on the table in front of him.

> “Ming, I thought this was yours? You know I don’t drink coffee, especially double strength. And what is a macchiato anyway?”  
>  “Yeah, I know you don’t drink the stuff, but there is no better time to start! It’s almost winter and you need something other than hot chocolate to warm you up. Plus, I think you’ll like it.”  
>  “That didn’t answer half of my question.”  
>  “Just shut up and drink it, Donghae. You’ll enjoy it.”  
>  “I bet I won’t like it.”  
>  “Hae, you better drink it before I shove the cup down your throat, boiling coffee and all. That drink cost me $14 and if you don’t drink every last drop, I’m making you pay for my new shoes.”

Scowling at his friend, Donghae conceded defeat and brought the cup up to his lips, inhaling the sweet aroma of caramel and coffee before taking a sip. As the bittersweet taste filled his mouth, Donghae noticed their waiter talking to the Barista, pointing at him and making crude gestures. Startled, Donghae choked on his coffee, spluttering into a napkin he had managed to grab in his fit of breathlessness.

> “Oh Jesus, Hae. I knew you didn’t like the coffee but did you have to make it so damn obvious? I paid good money for that and it’s going to go to waste. Thanks. Thanks for the amazing day, Donghae. First you tell me that I’m not attractive, now you go and spit coffee all over me. You certainly know how to make your best friend feel wonderful, you know that? Actually, screw this. Screw you. I’m leaving, and you can pay considering you didn’t drink anything. Your overnight bag will be out front of your door, and don’t even bother coming over tonight. You’re not welcome at my apartment any more.”

With that, Sungmin stood up and marched out of the coffee house, face contorted in a vile mixture of rage, misery, and pain. Watching his best friend leave, Donghae slumped down in his seat, burying his face in his hands to avoid the prying stares of the customers in the café. It wasn’t until he heard a soft voice that he lifted his head, only to see the blonde-haired waiter.

> “Are you alright, sir?”  
>  “Let’s see - you made me choke on my coffee, offend my best friend, create a scene, and nearly die of embarrassment. So no, actually. I’m not alright. So listen here, waiter, I don’t know what your deal is, but I swear to God that if you ever make those kinds of gestures towards me again, I’ll shove that coffee cup right where you don’t want it to be shoved. I’m leaving. Your stupid money is on the table. I’ll see you later – actually, I won’t. Goodbye.”  
>  “Enjoy your night, Sir. See you again sometime.”


End file.
